Raven's Hero
by Hero07
Summary: He was her hero.... BBRae


Hey everyone. Yep this is my first fanfic, and I certainly hope that you enjoy it. And if you want to flame, feel free. After all, flames are great for making s'mores :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do however, own a shiny nickel. Ahhhhh…… shiny.

* * *

He was her hero. 

Of course, she would never tell him that.

And she didn't mean the hundreds of times that he would shove her out of the way during battle to take a hit meant for her, only to sheepishly pretend that he had stumbled over some invisible rock or simply tripped over his own feet while changing into some type of animal.

It was a lie, and she knew it.

Why he did it she didn't know. Of course anyone on the outside looking in could see that it was because of his growing affection for her, but it is well known that while it is easy to tell these things between two other people, it is usually about as visible to the person on the receiving end of the affection as is a piece of paper in a snowstorm.

But I digress. It wasn't the physical saving that mattered most. No, it was the way he made her _feel_. He tried harder than anyone else to make her smile, even after all the others had given up and just left her be. She remembered when he had boldly announced that he would not stop until he made her smile.

That touching statement had almost given him exactly what he had just proclaimed he would someday acquire. But just like many times before, she steeled her resolve and gave him a sigh instead.

Unknown to Beastboy, she appreciated what he did more than he could ever know. Even though his jokes only annoyed her, they made her feel. He didn't care if it was anger towards him, as long as she felt anything and didn't become what most people assumed she was….. an emotionless Goth.

It was all of this that made him her hero. She recalled a time when she had once told him so, albeit sarcastically, after he had knocked her out of the way of a stray bolt thrown by Overload….

* * *

_(flashback)_

'_You'd think that after being beaten 27 times he'd just give up' she thought exasperated as she sent a beam of dark energy at the electrical….. thing._

_It stumbled back for a moment before turning its gaze upon her. She silently cursed her luck of finding it as she went to the local bookstore alone. She didn't think that he could seriously harm her, but she had called the rest of the team so that they could finish this quickly, leaving her more time to browse the shelves of the bookstore before it closed._

_Putting these thoughts away as she was still in battle, she recited her mantra and formed a barrier to block an incoming bolt….. only to have the bolt go right past her._

_Figuring that the creature had merely missed, she dispelled the shield not sensing the incoming danger. The bolt from Overload had not been a mere misfire. In actuality it hit a car behind her and zoomed back out racing towards her back. _

"_Azarath Metrion Zin-" "RAVEN LOOKOUT!"_

_Her concentration broken, she turned around to see the 'misfired' bolt hurling towards her. The shock of the scene caused her to temporarily freeze, leaving the one who called out to her (Beast boy) to save her. He jumped in front of her as an electric eel and sent the bolt into a lamp post where it caused said lamp post to explode._

"_Titans Go!" came the commanding voice of Robin. The rest of the battle was quite uneventful, with all the Titans using various fire hydrants to short circuit Overload._

_As Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were discussing stuff with the police and media, Beat boy was making it clear that he had saved Raven's life._

"_Seriously Rae! If I hadn't been here, you would've been toast!" He exclaimed with a gigantic smile on his face._

_Now Raven could have told him that the attack would have knocked her down for a few seconds at best, but decided to humor him for once._

"_You're my hero" she said sarcastically as she stepped inside the bookstore._

_Had she looked back at him, she would have seen that his huge blush made him look like a human Christmas tree._

_(End flashback)

* * *

_

No, she would never tell him how true that sarcastic remark was…….

Her train of thought was interrupted by a hesitant knock at her door

"Rae?" came the concerned voice of Beast boy

"What is it Beast boy?"

"Well….. ya see…umm…"

"Yes?"

"Well you haven't eaten or come out of your room all day and I was kinda….well…. worried that something might have happened to you." He said with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his neck.

Usually she would retort with a growl that he was fine or wanted to be left alone. But then again, how could she do that to her hero?

She decided to grace him with a rare smile as she whispered ever so softly

"Beast boy…… thanks."

This time when he blushed, she was there to see it. And with it Raven felt a rush of affection that could only come from Beast boy. He muttered a soft "anytime" before heading back towards the main room with a sensation of flying.

As she floated to the main room only one thought crossed her mind.

Maybe she would tell him he was her hero….. someday.

* * *

And that concludes my first fic. Hope it wasn't too bad, but if it is, I'll just have to get better now won't I? R&R plz 


End file.
